memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Popular culture references in Star Trek
From time to time various science fiction references from popular culture have appeared in Star Trek as in-jokes. These references, mostly include in background displays, have also been cleverly referenced in spoken dialog. Numerous science fiction writers have been referenced or acknowledged throughout the series' including Isaac Asimov (Amasov), Robert Heinlein, Ray Bradbury ([[USS Bradbury|USS Bradbury]], ''Bradbury''-class), Arthur C. Clarke (Clarke's Disease, 2001: A Space Odyssey below), Theodore Sturgeon (Sturgeon), Jules Verne (Verne), and H.G. Wells (''Wells''-class). The following articles contain references (or are homages) to other science fiction series written by these and other science fiction writers. ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * 1001: First Odyssey * AE-35 * [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] (dedication plaque) * [[USS Aries|USS Aries]] ;Crossover performers: * Ed Bishop * Gary Lockwood ;Production: * Douglas Trumbull, special effects ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' * Annorax * N. Land * [[USS Nautilus|USS Nautilus]] * Rura Penthe ''Back to the Future'' * Flux capacitor * McFly ;Crossover performers: * Christopher Lloyd * Thomas F. Wilson ''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the Eighth Dimension! *Banzai Institute *[[SS Buckaroo Banzai|SS ''Buckaroo Banzai]] *BBI-993 *Buckaroo Bokai *Dedication plaques of: ** [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] ** [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]] ** [[USS Phoenix|USS Phoenix]] *Planet 10 (DIM-8) *''Strange Case of Mr. Cigars'' *E.M. Rauch *''Whorfin''-class *John Whorfin *Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems *Yoyodyne pulse fusion ;Crossover performers: * Jonathan Banks * Raye Birk * Clancy Brown * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson * Robert Ito * Christopher Lloyd * James Saito (deleted scenes) * Vincent Schiavelli * Kevin Sullivan * Peter Weller ;Production: * Greg Jein ''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' * Forbin Project ;Crossover performers: * Byron Morrow * Willard Sage * William Schallert ''Dirty Pair'' *The "Egg" *Kei *Kei(Yu/Ri) *Kei-Yuri factor *Keiyurium *Operation Lovely Angel *Yuri ''Doctor Who'' * Colin Baker * Tom Baker * Peter Davidson * William Hartnell * Jon Pertwee * Patrick Troughton ''The First Men in the Moon'' * Cavor's Gravity Devices * cavorite ''Forbidden Planet'' * J.J. Adams * Altair IV * [[USS Bellerophon|USS Bellerophon]] * C-57-D ;Crossover performers: * William Boyett * Morgan Jones * Warren Stevens * George Wallace ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' * Arthur Dent * Tricia McMillan * Milliways * Ford Prefect * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation ''The Jetsons'' * Spacely Sprockets ''Jurassic Park'' * Jura'assic IV ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' * Tom Servo's Used Robots ''Red Dwarf'' * Diva Droid Corporation * Jupiter Mining Corporation ''The Soft Weapon'' * TAS: "The Slaver Weapon" ''Star Wars'' *Alderaan *''Avenger'', ISS *Bothans *Kashyk *''Millennium Falcon'' *Quarren *R2D CPO *Vader ;Performers: *Fionnula Flanagan *Clive Revill *Felix Silla *Carel Struycken *Jason Wingreen ;Production: *Philip Barberio, special effects *John Dykstra, special effects *Judy Elkins, sculptor *Barbara Hambly, writer *John Knoll, visual effects artist *John Paul Lona, illustrator *Ralph McQuarrie, model designer *Industrial Light and Magic, owned by Lucasfilm and created for the purpose of doing special effects for the Star Wars films, also did special effects for numerous Trek films and series ;External Links: * Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki ''When Worlds Collide'' * Bellus * Zyra Related Links * References taken from the Bible * References taken from Greek mythology * References taken from Shakespeare * [[Popular culture references in Star Trek|Popular culture references in Star Trek]] Category:Star Trek